


Tick of Your Heart

by yuedemao



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bucket List, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, M/M, Surprises, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuedemao/pseuds/yuedemao
Summary: Zhang Jing has two bucket lists. One is for the things he wants to do before he dies, the other is for all the things he wants to do with Lin Yan Jun before he falls in love with someone else.
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Cloud 9 Fic Fest





	Tick of Your Heart

This is the secret: Zhang Jing has two bucket lists. One is for the things he wants to do before he dies, the other is for all the things he wants to do with Lin Yan Jun before he falls in love with someone else.

* * *

ZhangJing wakes up to a strange sound. He tries to blink the sleep left in his eyes away, then he sees Yan Jun standing by the doorway. Yan Jun was cradling something that resembles a newborn child, carefully wrapped in a pink towel; it lets out yet another noise, and before Zhang Jing could even name what it was, it squirmed hard enough to reveal its head.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, that’s right. I hope you like her," Yan Jun took quick strides towards the bed, still struggling to keep the tiny piglet in his arms all the while. "She doesn't seem to like me, though. Kinda have your attitude."

 _Kkkrongk!_ The pig does not agree.

**~~Own a pet piglet and name it Peppa <3~~**

* * *

"Look at how lovely my tomatoes are!" There was so much pride in Zhang Jing's tone as he gently plucked the ripe ones from his little tree, talking mostly to himself instead of Yan Jun, who preferred just watching him hold a watering can over the plants. "Drink well, baby veggies!"

Yan Jun adjusts himself on the garden chair, leaning a bit forward. "Aren't tomatoes considered fruits?"

"Stop right there, Lin Yan Jun. You think I'm gonna give you _any_ of my precious sandwiches later?"

In the end when Zhang Jing makes them, he still gave Yan Jun one; Yan Jun steals another bite from Zhang Jing's own sandwich too, earning him a glare. It didn’t matter, for it tasted sweeter than anything in the world.

**~~Grow some vegetables and eat them~~~**

* * *

“Quit moving too much,” Zhang Jing stops brushing but kept his hands on Yan Jun’s hair. When the latter stretched his back up straight, Zhang Jing continued the step as shown on the hair dye’s box. “This is going to be so cool.”

“I told you there were a lot of dark colors, or that maybe we could try silver. I doubt that what you picked would be cool.”

Zhang Jing bonked his head with the thin brush. “Anything on you looks cool. So shut up, we’re going to wait for a while before you could wash that.”

“Half of my head feels heavy.” Yan Jun mutters, pouting at him through the mirror. Zhang Jing chuckles. _Of course, dummy, we’re only dyeing half_. 

**~~Get hair dye that catches the eye O.O~~ **

* * *

“Nooo! She won’t remember Bing Bong anymore?” Zhang Jing cries as they watched the pink elephant from Inside Outside turn into a dust of forgotten memory.

“Why did Sandy have to die!!” Zhang Jing cries yet again, when the cute yellow sand guy from Rise of the Guardsman slowly lost its bright color and turned black.

“I don’t wanna watch anymore,” Zhang Jing’s eyes were puffy now, and Yan Jun almost thought he meant what he said. He handed Zhang Jing a new roll of tissues. “Thanks. Nemo is fucking stupid.”

“Mhm.” Yan Jun agrees with a hum, but the truth is his mind’s too distracted by Zhang Jing being so pretty even when he cries.

**~~have a fun afternoon watching a marathon of animated movies~~ **

* * *

The whole thing looked like it's gonna fall over in a second, and Zhang Jing could only chortle in amusement. " _What_ is this _?_ "

"Pizza?"

Zhang Jing tried to hold back, but there's this sheepish grin on Yan Jun's face like it was permission for Zhang Jing to just start teasing him to no end. And that's exactly what Zhang Jing does. "This isn't just one pizza but a tower of mini pizzas! Yan Jun, what exactly goes on in your mind," he was letting out giggles as he spoke.

"Hey, at least I got you something good," Yan Jun says accusingly. "I'm going to light it now, then we'll take a photo before you _gobble_ it all up."

Zhang Jing slaps his arm, but blows the candle on top of the mini pizza tower anyway.

**~~Strike a pose with the leaning tower of~~ ~~Pisa~~ ~~PIZZA~~ **

* * *

Yan Jun's pretty sure that this is the result of Zhang Jing being left to watch too much videos on the internet. "This is insane, I'm telling you."

" _Yeah?_ Can't hear you!" Zhang Jing starts hitting him with his own pillow, the soft material hitting Yan Jun right on the face. "Fight me!"

"Now, you asked for it," he hits Zhang Jing back with the pillow he was forced to carry a while ago, surrendering any care he had left about the people who could see them playing like this, as if they were just kids who brought their silly game outside. "Don't hit on the face!"

They just knew they both have been laughing their hearts out, almost breathless, almost careless.

~~**Pillow fight in public LOL** ~~

* * *

Today he looks at the scale and realizes just how much weight he's lost. Zhang Jing had wanted to be slimmer so bad back then, and now he just shakes his head at the thought.

Yan Jun snakes his arms around his waist later that night. Was he just sensitive, or was he too thin that YanJun's touch tickles him to the bones? "What's bothering you?" 

"Nothing much," Zhang Jing lied, but the facade falls when Yan Jun kisses his temple, lips lingering on his skin. He sighs. "You keep hugging me like there's something to hug."

"Hmm? I'm hugging a lot. _I'm hugging my world_."

~~**LOSE WEIGHT!!!** ~~

* * *

"It's too warm," Zhang Jing complains to him, but Yan Jun shrugs and only pulls him closer. Zhang Jing doesn't push him off. "You're so stubborn."

Yan Jun doesn't protest, because he knows that he is, and he's not letting go any soon. Not when he's got Zhang Jing right here. Not when they're tangled together, breathing in sync.

They don't speak for a while, but Zhang Jing lets out a deep sigh and murmurs something to his chest. "Thank you."

Yan Jun stays there, lying with Zhang Jing for god knows how long. He waits, holding onto the lifeless body tighter, hoping he'd be warm enough for the both of them up until he could finally let go.

**~~sleep for hours on a hammock!~~ **

* * *

This was the secret: Zhang Jing had two bucket lists. One was for the things he wanted to do before he dies. The other one was _gone,_ hastily thrown away in his hospital room's garbage bin when Lin Yan Jun found them, promising he won't fall in love with someone else even when Zhang Jing is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time reading this word vomit, and thank you to the prompter because I couldn't stop thinking about this until I wrote something. Also, to the mods *shyly* thankwu so mwuch fwor being pwatient with me uwu
> 
> god, i noticed i cant own a consistent writing style. sorry x.x


End file.
